Exspect the Unexspected
by cjstar01
Summary: Always expect the unexpected. " I thought she was kidding" " rule number one: Mom never kidds" Chris said. Wyatt gets spanked. evil Wyatt. I repeat EVIL WYATT. The charmed ones aren't dead and Leo is missing. WARNIG : SPANKEING


_**In a world when anything is possible... this story was born. **_

_**I also don't think theres not enough Wyatt getting spanked stories on fan fiction. **_

_**Remember anything is possible in this story.**_

_**AND EXSPECT THE UNEXSPECTED.**_

* * *

"Hi, mother" greeted Wyatt from his throne.

"Wyatt, please stop this"

"Mom, we already went through this. I'm not evil. There is no evil just like there is no good, but there is power." he said putting up jass hands "Talking about power," he said as he got formal again "I realy don't need to ask you but I felt like it would be rude of me not to ask, so can I have your powers?"

"I gave you every thing, and you turned evil"

" I'll take that as a yes. Also I can have Chris right? He is a threat, but don't worry I'm not going to kill him."

" No, Wyatt! You can take my powers but you can not take my other son!"

" Mom, when are you going to realise? You can't control me!"

"Yes, Wyatt, I can"

"No, mom, you can't"

"Don't tell me what to do, young man"

"I just did"

"Stop talking back to me"

"I'll stop when you stop trying to control me, because you can't control me!

"YES! I! CAN!"

The room was silen for a few moments.

" Fine, belive in that. But I still get chris"

" No you can't"

"Yes I fucking can!"

That took me back by surpries. That's when I glares at him. I know that he know I don't like that. I aweso know that he know that I don't exspet it , not even alittle bit.

" And yes. You did just hear what you think herd"

"You're going to wish you hadn't, wyatt."

"Ha! Is that a threat I here?"

"Yes Wyatt, that is a threat just like" I paused then looking Wyatt stright in the eye" say that word again and your butt will be THREE SHADES OF RED!"

Wyatt still had that that confudince wall in his eyes but you could see it slowly breaking down.

"Stop threating me!"

" So you don't like threats, aye"

" I'm sick of this! chris!" Wyatt yelled then sommon Chris who looked like he just took a shower because he had no shirt on and his hair was still wet.

"What! A guy can't take a shower in peace?"

"Hi chris. Ya, you're staying with me"

"You can't hav everything Wyatt"

"Yes I can"

"No you can't"

"Shut up, for fucks sake! I can do whatever I want whenever I want! So just shut the fuck up!"

"Ok stop! Someone tell me what the hell is going on! All know is I was taking a nice shower, changed into some cofy jeans then boom I'm here were Wyatt is cussing his head off, Moms getting pissed, and I still have no fucking shirt on!"

"Christaphor!"

"It was the demon" said Chris blaming it on the demon right beside him. The demon put his hands up and growled at chris.

"Let's go." said Chris kicking the demon making him fall.

"Stop flirting with my demons" said Wyatt as he watched the demon burn on the ground from a wave of his hand."I swear you guys act like children"

"Wyatt" she said deadly.

"What?!"

"Come here"

" No"

"Come. Here"

"I said no. No as in N-O. No!"

I blew up the gards around me, then walked right up to Wyatt. He put up his shild.

"Can't get me now. So go away, or I'll send you away."

"You summon me Wyatt"

"Mom, I'm takng Chris. And that is that"

I turned around, and walked up to Chris. I blew up the gards around him.

"Ok, stop blowing up my gards. That's my job"

"I love you, Chris. You know that right?" I said ignoring Wyatt.

"Yhea, but tell me what's going on"

"I'll come and get you soon."

Like hell. There is no way you would find him and even if you did you would be fucking dead befor you could say, Chris!"

"I am done with threats, Wyatt!" I said walking up to Wyatt. He still had his shild up. He signaled his gards to attack. "Put down the sheld right now Wyatt!" I say as a fight starts to happen.

"Never, Bitch!" he yelled. That's when everything litterly stopped .Everyone who was fighting stopped to see how things would play out. Wyatt himself looked surpised."I- I didn't- I- uh- mean- it-" Wyatt couldn't even get a sentence out completely. I throw a potion on the ground behind me making a forse feld. Wyatt's forse feld suddently went away "Mom?" he said as I walked forward towards him.

"You know what this sheild dose Wyatt? It take powers away from what evers inside it and gives all the powers collected and gives it to the person who put it up. Sadly, the sheld only last for an hour. And Wyatt, hunny that is more time that's needed" I say.

He walked backwards"wait, mom, listen to me-"

"wyatt I think you have that backwards hunny. you listen to me. I've listen to you allready and all I hear if fuck and bitch" I say. wyatt contenues to walk backwards untill he fell on his butt because he made as far as th sheld would let him. "Mom. I'm sorry" I picked him up "I know you are, but you know me I got to double check it" I say while I put him over his own throne. I kept him down with one hand and I pulled of my belt with another."Mom, please don't. I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you that. It just slipped." wyatt started to babble.

"Well then you might not want to slip next time" I say as I TK his pants down.

"Mom- ow!" Wyatt yells after the first hit, that was placesed right in the middle. I land another one at the top and another at the bottom.

"Remeber when I said your butt will be three shades of red Wyatt?" I asked landing7 fast hits on his bottom.

"I'm going to live up to it"

Chris POV

"I can't belive this is happening" said the demon to my left. We were sitting down on the ground.

"Well you might as well belive it. This, guys, is a once and a life time deal" I say as mom reaches 15.

"I belive it ...but still, he is Lord Wyatt, how is this possible?"

"Let's just go with Mom is creative"

"I thought she was bluffing when she said his butt would be three shades of red"

"Rule number one- Mom never bluffes"

"Ooo, that had to hurt" said another demon at 20.

"You guys are lucky you didn't have to grow up like this"

"What? Being spanked?"

"Well ,ya but, I ment an angry mother who is a charmed one. It's like Wyatt and his rules, you must follow or your dead. So if you add a powerfull Charmed One pluse rules and the confidence that Wyatt has then put a pinch of trouble some teens, what do you get?" asked Chris at 35.

"That, right there" said a demon as they chrinched at Wyatt's voice. A few demons left, not wanting to hear more high pitched crys of there master's voice.

"Who new his voice got high?"

"I knew his voice got high but not- ow- that high. that I new." I said toucking my ear.

"Is this normal?" shudded the demon to my right but slighly behind me.

"Well ya. Growing up we would always get in trouble. But it was more Wyatt then me"

"Why are we still watching this? Arn't we going to get in trouble?"

"Prolby, but right now Lord Wyatts in trouble and we have 53 more mins befor the sheld goes down. so might as well relax" said another demon as mom reached 55"

"Mom I'm sorry!"

"Last thing I'd think of to hear him say, ever."

"Mommy please!"

"Never mind the first comment"

"Wyatt, are you really sorry? or Are you just saying that?"

"I'm sorry!"

"I slighly don't belive you"

"How old is Lord Wyatt?"

"Wyatt is 20"

"Interesting, getting spanked at the age of 20" said the demon.

"No what's interesting is Wyat AKA 'King Of The World' is beimg spanked by his own mother."

" That's not interesting at all. That's just plan sad."

"By the sounds of it moms to the final ten. So whatever you do don't do anything stupied"mom finaly stopped at 100.

"Wyatt remember this baby, no bad words. Such as fuck and deaftnly not bitch."

" Yes, ma'am! Yes, ma'am! I'm sorry!" Wyatt cryed out to his mother.

"I know wyatt" said piper droping the belt on the floor and hugging wyatt. about a minute latter the demons got bord.

"This is boaring" said the demon on the right side of me a little too looked pretty young, maby early 20, or late teens I look at him with big eyes.

"I said NOT to do something STUPIED! You did the oppised of it!" I whisper very loud with big eyes.

"Who said that?" asked mom. We all pinted to the demon right beside me." Are you board that now the spanking is done?"

"Your dead now" I said

"It dozzen have to be done" said mom and somoned the demon in the circle.

"Wait Lord piper, I can exsplane." he said taking a step back.

"No he can't mom. Don't listen to him." I yelled. I resived a warning glare."Sorry"

"What is your name?"

"Greg"

"Well then Greg, in my family, if someone's in trouble, you don't laugh, make jocks, tease, or make snotty coments. And you Greg, just made a snotty coment." Mom said as she put Greg over her knee. Mom orbed a spoon to her hand and started on Greg."Greg I know you don't know me very well and you might be immbabbasted but you need to know that I don't exspet that. not even the smallest hint. just remember this greg, NEVER EVER EVER EVER DO THIS AGAIN. GOT IT GREG? ever." Mom ended with 50 for Greg. Greg wasn't balling like Wyatt but he was crying pretty hard.

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok Greg."

"No it's never ok. Never ever ever ever ok"

"Well you have been for given. Just like Wyatt has."

"Wyatt wants his powers back" said Wyatt in a thrid person's veiw. He also spock in his regular voice.

"Wyatts not getting his power back untill wyatts hour is up. That time will be in 40 min so Wyatt better get comfotable." Piper said as she orbed Greg out of the cirule. He quickly shimmered out of there. Then mom orbed herself a magazin. Wyatt sighed helplessly as he lened against his throne. The rest of the demons left to go tell the whole word maby. For about 2 ,ins me and Wyatt just stared at each outher. we were like talking with our eyes.

'Hi Wyatt!' I replied with big eyes

'Chris you can get so annoying some times' Wyatt replied by rolling his eyes

'Ya, but at lest I'm not in trouble' I said lefting my eye brow and smirking.

'Shut up, I was only out smarted not again' Wyatt glares

'Wait I got one more thing to tell you' I said smirking

'What could it possible be chris?' Wyatt replied with a puff of air.

'I can orb! Can you?' I said and did my flashy smile

"Mom can I go get a shirt?" I asked standing up.

"Sure hunny" she says not even looking up from the magazin. I stick my toung out at Wyatt who gave me the finger and I orbed away with a smile on my face.

I landed in the living room Where Aunt Pheobe was making a spell.

"Chris! I thought Wyatt had you!" she said getting up.

"Wyatt did have us, for 2 miutes." I said smerking.

"Why do you say that with a smile on your face?"

"Let's just go with Wyatt in trouble. Well was in trouble"

"Chris? "

"Ok so..."

* * *

_**THE END**_

_**Anything is possible**_

_**How did I do?**_

_**Good?**_

_**Bad?**_

_**But be nice about it.**_

_**YAY 2,124 WORDS!**_


End file.
